starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellion/Development
The hellion and hellbat are units which underwent much development in StarCraft II. Wings of Liberty The hellion went through 600 design changes over the course of development. Various names were pitched, including the jackal, loki and fire bike. In its earliest stages, the vehicle was a hoverbike much like the Vulture, and possessed a powerful anti-infantry railgun.The Jackal, now known as the Hellion, only has the flamethrower weapon. In previous versions, there was a railgun hover vehicle, but that will no longer be in multiplayer. The Hellion is currently one of the best units for "micro" since it is faster than all other units in its tier, and also does splash damage in the form of a line with the flamethrower. Think Firebat on wheels! Karune. 2008-09-23. Re: Karune: Question about the Jackal Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-23. Eventually the design settled upon was a three-wheeled vehicle. The response on the development team was rather mixed about the three wheeled version, and while taking an opportunity to quickly make non-lethal civilian variations the four wheeled version was made. The three wheeled version was reused for the Outback Hunter.2010, Starcraft 2: Terran Hellion. Accessed on 2011-07-20 The hellion had a total of eight upgrades named Napalm Fuel Tanks, Thermite Filaments, Turbo-Charged Engines, Twin-Linked Flame Thrower, White Napalm, Viral Plasma and two versions of Infernal Pre-Igniter. Only Twin-Linked Flame Thrower and Thermite Filaments are used in the release version of the Wings of Liberty campaign, with Infernal Pre-Igniter being the only upgrade in multiplayer. Turbo-Charged Engines greatly increases the movement speed of the Hellion, with Viral Plasma and White Napalm increasing the base damage of the hellion's weapon. The old version of Infernal Pre-Igniter decreased the delay between shots by 0.75 seconds instead of granting bonus damage. Napalm Fuel Tanks however has no effect in-game as it remains incomplete.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Civilian Hellions A civilian version of the hellion, with flame paint, was to be available in the single-player campaign during development.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. They diverged into bike and squad cruisers.2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2010-06-02 In the final production Hellions are not seen used by civilians and no flame print models appear in the game. The color schemes of the two were derived from Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and The General Lee. Their drivers were the same model as missile turret operators. Heart of the Swarm Battle hellions were originally the de facto mode of the hellion. This was to assist lower-skilled players. Higher-skilled terran players disliked this, especially when playing against the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2012-06-09. Heart of the Swarm Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-09. The transformation used to require an upgrade at the armory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 As of January 2013, the hellbat no longer gains a damage upgrade from the pre-igniter upgrade.Spyrian. 2013-01-09. Beta Balance Update #11 – January 9, 2013. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2013-01-10. References Category: StarCraft II development